


Pillow Talk

by waterofthemoon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney snuggling in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all my OTPs snuggle. It's a thing. Here, have some random John/Rodney. :D

Rodney's the one who likes to snuggle; he gets pretty dopey after sex, and for someone so theoretically minded, he's big on touch and physical contact. When they first started sleeping together, John expected Rodney to treat it like maintenance, like jerking off but so much better—he didn't have much experience with guys and was under the sad misassumption that only women were into the cuddling and pillow talk thing, except Rodney's pillow talk was less "let's discuss our feelings" and more "I think I figured out how to improve the city's power usage algorithm," which was so much hotter than the alternative that John didn't even know where to start. It was kind of weird at first, but eventually he got used to Rodney's arm slung across his waist, Rodney's legs and perpetually cold feet tangled with his, Rodney's sturdy body pressed up snug against him, comfy and familiar.


End file.
